


快看天上的星星

by Aurah_H_Lannister



Category: Marvel, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurah_H_Lannister/pseuds/Aurah_H_Lannister
Summary: We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.——Oscar Wilde





	快看天上的星星

第三章

Loki醒来的时候在ICU。

胸前插着塑胶管里，黑色的液体在源源不断地从自己的肺里流出。他的头很痛，就好像每次呼吸都会带动自己的头部，然后把头扔到地上滚。他想抬起手揉自己的额头，但手上同样插着塑胶管。

“醒了就没事了。”他迷迷糊糊地听到护士说，“昨天晚上真的很危险，要不是及时到了医院，差那么一两分钟他肯定早就......”

“谢谢，我们知道了。”她被自己的父亲打断了，“比起这些没意义的汇报，现在我们更需要一点私人空间。”

护士耸了耸肩出去了。

他隐隐看到自己的父母坐在床边，母亲好像拉着自己的手。

他的耳朵里就像有一个人在里面练女高音，一阵又一阵的耳鸣侵蚀着自己的鼓膜。

“Hey。”他的母亲轻轻地说。声音里带着鼻音，明显哭过。

她稍微缓了缓自己的情绪，“Loki，你知道的，实在不想硬撑下去就告诉我们，我们，我们......”她鼻子酸了一下，眼泪差点流了出来，“没事的，真的没事的。”

安乐死这个选择很早以前医生就提过了。

“小小年纪的，癌症啊化疗啊太折磨人了。”医生说。

他的父母一直犹豫不决，毕竟已经是第四阶段，而第五阶段并不存在。早些离开和晚些离开，又能有多大区别呢。

家里还算富裕，治疗的钱出得起，问题就在Loki想不想走。

他说，不想。

他现在也不想。

当癌症病人最烦的就是，别人看自己只会看到一个拼死拼活——字面意义——抗癌的可怜人。他之前在医院里认识了一个朋友，后来没多久那个朋友就去世了。他没受多大创伤，反正自己早就有心理准备。三天后他去参加了他的葬礼，而葬礼上的吊唁词无一例外的是关于他曾经多勇敢多坚强地抗癌。没人记得他曾经喜欢什么，没人记得他曾经帮助过多少人。

不管自己去世与否，癌症已经赢了，从一开始就赢了。以后的自己，只会是一个癌症的副作用。

Loki的母亲见他没有回答便急于换一个话题，“有一个人在外面等你，ICU里只有家属能进，所以他就在门外等了一晚上。好像是你的同学，名字叫Thor。”

Loki睁大了眼，身旁的心电图就像音符一样上下跳动着。

“我去告诉他你醒了。”他的母亲说着出了门。

门外的Thor看到她出来后站起了身，“Mrs. Laufeyson……”

“他醒了。”Loki的母亲说着舒了一口气，“谢谢你。”

“我可以看看他吗……我是说，等他好了？”

“他下午应该可以坐轮椅出来了，”她满脸歉意地看着Thor，“对不起，ICU只有家属能进。”

“那我下午来推他出去走走可以吗？”Thor显得有些着急。

“当然可以。”Loki的母亲笑了笑，说，“Loki好像很喜欢你呢，一听到你的名字心都要跳出来了。”

Thor脸红了一下，手无足措地站着。

“他没事那......那我就先回家了，下午再来。”

弗里嘉站在原地，看着Thor离开的身影。不得不说，她很意外。Loki喜欢那个男生自不必说，她闭着眼都看得出来。令她奇怪的是，那个男生对于Loki似乎也有好感。

明明都知道Loki活不久了，怎么还......

弗里嘉苦笑了一下，到时候Loki真的......唉……

 

下午的阳光很好，但Loki的心思完全不在那上面。

自己暗恋了五年的人，现在在推着自己的轮椅带自己散步！Loki简直怀疑是不是癌症让自己出现幻觉了。

“So uh......Loki？”Thor先打破了尴尬的气氛开了口。

“不......不好意思，让你在门外待了这么久......”Loki突然说。

“没什么啦，我......我自愿的。”

长时间的沉默。

Thor离开后弗里嘉问了Loki关于Thor的事。他没说太多。他能说什么？自己明明都快死了还喜欢一个人？

弗里嘉笑嘻嘻的，“能在病房外等一晚上的不是普通朋友啊。”

Loki答，“妈你到底想说什么。”

弗里嘉撇撇嘴，“明明喜欢人家还不认。”

“说我？”

“说你们俩。”

“妈你瞎说什么......”

哪怕上天真的降泽开恩Thor真的喜欢上自己了他也绝对不会同意。他见过太多伏在病床上哭得稀里哗啦的人了，他才不要Thor因为自己那样。

“Loki......我，我怕以后没机会了。我想跟你说件事。”Thor突然说。

“什么事？”

“我其实......挺......”

“Hi孩子们，今天天气真好啊。”奥丁不知什么之后从后面追了上来，“我没打断你们吧？”

Thor和Loki异口同声，“完。全。没。有。”

Loki看了看Thor，发现他也在看自己。

Thor轻轻做了个口型。

我喜欢你。

Loki怔了一下，假装没看懂后转过了头。

轻轻向着无人的地方做了个口型。

我也是。对不起。  
TBC


End file.
